


Our Space

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David POV, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Introspection, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), prompt hour 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: David´s thoughts about being alone and being with Matteo.





	Our Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 19: Lonely

The thing is, when David asked Matteo if being alone was so bad that one time, he truly meant it. Being alone to him was never bad. It didn´t mean lonely, it had increasingly meant safe. Being alone with himself meant he was in his own space. 

But he also heard Matteo´s “yes”. He feels it everytime now Matteo leans on him, makes a space for himself by his side or drapes himself all over David, needing to be wrapped up in him. 

David learns about himself that his space isn´t invaded by Matteo, that he loves making it theirs.


End file.
